It is known practice to produce hydrofluoroolefins or fluorohydrocarbons by fluorination of hydrochloroolefins or chlorohydrocarbons, especially. This fluorination is generally a catalytic fluorination using hydrofluoric acid as fluorinating agent.
The fluorination reaction must generally be performed at a high temperature (above 300° C.) in the gas phase. Consequently, it is known practice to heat, vaporize and superheat the reagents before the fluorination reaction, using heat exchangers.
However, this preliminary step of heating, vaporization and superheating of the reagents has a tendency to lead to the production of coke in the heat exchangers.
There is thus a need to develop a process for producing fluoro compounds that limits or avoids the problem of coking of the installation.